Todo irá bien
by Eimi Blue
Summary: "¿Y si Finnick no hubiera muerto?" .. Este fic participa en el reto "What if" del foro "Días oscuros"


_**Fic para el reto "What if?" del foro "Días oscuros". Dónde me ha tocado **__"__¿Y si Finnick no hubiera muerto?"._

_**Disclaimer: THG no me pertenece, menos sus personajes, yo sólo les uso para mi propia diversión.**_

_**Todo irá bien**_

Luego del "triunfo de la revolución", la muerte de Coin y posteriormente de Snow, los ánimos comenzaron a calmarse. Se comenzaron a contar los destrozos, asignar nuevas tareas para poder mantener en marcha al "nuevo" Panem, reunir los cuerpos de aquellos que murieron y curar a los heridos.

Todo el mundo comenzó a reordenarse, volver a sus distritos o buscar una nueva vida en otros lugares. Muchos querían olvidar todo lo que les había quitado los juegos, y antes que hundirse en el alcohol o hacerse adicto a alguna droga, preferían escapar de aquello que le recordara el dolor.

Annie Cresta y Johanna Mason paseaban por las calles algo destruidas (luego de la guerra)de la enorme ciudad, sus colores ya más apagados aun no las dejaban de maravillar. En sus rostros aún estaban las marcas vivas de la revolución, y de los juegos que alguna vez jugaron.

- Annie… - la morena, si bien nunca había sido de aquellas se preocupaba por los demás, no podía evitarlo con ella. La chica era como su pequeña hermana, la sentía muy débil y más ahora que Finnick les había dejado. Quería que la pelirroja fuera feliz, quería que ambas fueran felices.

Muchas noches había despertado con sus sollozos, pero pretendía no escucharlos pues ella no le había pedido ayuda. Y estaba bien, no era la más perfecta para ayudarle, tenía sus propios problemas, sus propios fantasmas que la atormentaban en sueños. Y como nunca, deseó que la "descerebrada" estuviera con ellas, sabía que tendría alguna palabra o algo siquiera para ayudarlas, pero estaba consciente que el hoyo que había bajo la chica en llamas era aún peor.

- ¿Qué pasa? – la voz suave de Annie la sacó de sus pensamientos, cada vez que salían ella mostraba aquella sonrisa, como si nada pasara sobre ella, como si pudiera vivir como si nada estuviera pasando.

- Yo quería saber si… - iba a preguntarle, se había hecho la idea hace una semana y sabía que no era tan descabellada. Cresta la balanceaba, la relajaba y pedirle que vivieran juntas les haría bien a ambas, no merecían estar solas, no ahora.

- ¿Quieres saber un secreto? – su voz le cortó su petición, sus ojos se elevaron para mirarla. Johanna notó que los ojos verdes de su compañera estaban rojos y acuosos, se acercó sin darse cuenta para darle apoyo pero la voz de ella la detuvo – estoy embarazada – dijo sin mirarla, mientras se reía, su risa aguda y algo loca la dejó con la boca abierta – íbamos a ser padres – la miró esta vez, y rompió a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Annie! – saltó junto a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, sentía que su amiga ya no tenía fuerzas y juntas se deslizaron hasta el suelo. Le acarició la espalda, mientras las lágrimas mojaban su camiseta y los sollozos le llenaban una vez más los oídos – Annie… yo – no sabía que decirle y eso nunca le había pasado.

- ¿qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué todo estará bien? ¿Qué todo pasará? – los susurros secos y fríos de la pelirroja descolocaron a la morena, quién se separó de ella unos centímetros para verla llorar con los ojos puestos en el cielo, luego se posaron en ella, el verde brillante la taladraba con dureza y la hacía sentir desnuda y sumisa – vamos a estar bien – murmuró, como si le hablará a las estrellas.

Las semanas pasaban y la reconstrucción del Capitolio era casi inexistente, mientras que a su vez los diferentes distritos comenzaban a resurgir algunos desde las completas cenizas (como era el caso del 12). Los habitantes comenzaban poco a poco a acostumbrarse que aquel monopolio que había sobre ellos había desaparecido, que la comida y los recursos eran para toda la gente, así había comenzado a armarse un nuevo gobierno el cual se acoplaba a lo que quería el pueblo en esos momentos, que más que nada era sanar heridas y reconstruir sus vidas.

Johanna se encontraba moviendo su pesada maleta, donde llevaba todo lo que había sido parte de ella todos esos días desde que acabó la guerra. Veía el futuro incierto, pero no pretendía sentir temor o al menos demostrarlo, pues para ella era más importante que su ahora querida amiga volviera de entre las arenas que la tragaban cada vez más.

Si antes se había dicho que Annie Cresta estaba loca, hoy podía decir a ciencia cierta que habían estado muy equivocados en ese momento. La pelirroja a momentos hablaba sola, se reía cuando no había que hacerlo (cómo en la película más triste que pudieran ver) y había dejado de comer. Su embarazo de ya 4 meses casi no se notaba, se le veían los huesos y las orejas eran parte de la decoración de su rostro.

La morena se sentía responsable de ella, como si así pudiera devolverle todos los favores a Finnick, como si cumpliendo aquello sus propios males sanaran.

Cuando logró subir la maleta al vehículo que las llevaría al tren para irse esa misma tarde del Capitolio, dejó salir un suspiró y sacó el sudor que se agolpaba en su frente. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a ir por las cosas de su amiga cuando un hombre que la miraba fijamente desde la puerta llamo su atención, llevaba gafas oscuras tapando su rostro y desde la oscuridad en la que estaba no le podía distinguir bien.

Caminó hacia él a paso firme, sacando todo aquello valor que la había hecho sobrevivir.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente notó que el tipo en cuestión estaba rapado y era moreno, llevaba una especie de bata sobre él y los lentes oscuros enormes que tapaban su rostro seguían ahí. Se paró frente a él, y con las manos sobre sus caderas le miró desafiante.

- Johanna Mason – dijo el hombre, la chica levantó una ceja.

- ¿tú eres? – casi escupió sobre él.

- mi nombre no es importante – le dijo, mientras una sonrisa irónica se formaba en el rostro de la chica – soy del equipo de rescate del Capitolio, trabajo en el área de salud de dicha institución – le contó.

- ¿qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? –

- necesito que me acompañes y entenderás – le dijo, mientras se volteaba y disponía a caminar.

La chica se quedó parada un segundo, todo aquello le parecía extraño, pero ella tampoco era una niña indefensa en el mundo. Metió la mano al bolsillo y tomó la corta pluma que le habían regalado hace menos de dos semanas y acto seguido siguió al hombre.

No caminó más de tres cuadras, le llamó la atención que la llevara al hospital general. Pero todo comenzó a volverse extraño cuando subieron a un ascensor y fueron directo al piso -1, donde en vez de encontrar un estacionamiento como esperaba había un largo pasillo blanco y frío, donde al final podían encontrarse 3 puertas, el hombre abrió la de la derecha y entró, la morena le siguió sin fiarse.

Allí habían 3 hombres más, tomó con fuerza su "arma" y les miró esperando una respuesta del por qué estaba parada ahí. Pero la respuesta llegó pronto, frente a ella apareció un chico fornido, alto, de tez clara y cabello rubio, su sonrisa brillante hizo que su boca se volviera pastosa.

- F-fi-¿Finnick? –

- ¡Jo! – saltó el chico y la abrazó con fuerza, la morena seguía sin entender nada. Su cabeza era un caos, pero de repente sin darse cuenta le estaba abrazando y sentía los ojos llorosos.

- ¡Estás vivo! ¿Dónde estabas? – comenzó a gritar, estaba histérica.

- yo te puedo responder esto – dijo un hombre ya de avanzada edad – lo encontramos medio moribundo entre los escombros, le dimos cuidado intensivo y como no sabíamos si viviría o no, preferimos no dar aviso de esto –

- pero, no pueden deshacerse de mi tan fácil – les guiñó un ojo sonriendo.

- ¡Annie tiene que saber esto! – gritó Johanna mientras miraba al rubio, los ojos del chico parecieron iluminarse de repente y su sonrisa demostró verdadera felicidad al saber que la chica estaba viva – espero que contigo las cosas mejoren –

Annie sabía que el mundo era un completo caos, y por eso prefería vivir en el suyo propio, uno dónde las cosas salían como quería y podía ser feliz sin perder a nadie ni nada. Se miró en el espejo, ese día se irían de vuelta a su distrito y Johanna la acompañaría para que ambas pudieran rehacer sus vidas, estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo.

Sabía que todos los días y sin poder evitarlo vería el mar, y en ese manto azul vivía él, con su sonrisa y sus ojos, con la calidez de su cuerpo y la suavidad de sus labios.

Pasó su mano por su nada abultado vientre, había adelgazado mucho y lo sabía, pero el apetito no venía nunca a ella por más que intentara convencerse que comer era algo que debía hacer. Sabía que al bebé no le hacía bien, por eso se tomaba todas las vitaminas que le había dado el médico a cargo de su embarazo.

Miró las maletas donde había metido todo y se dio la última vuelta por la que había sido su casa y habitación esas semanas, no quería que se quedara nada, no quería volver a este lugar. Luego de dar una última vuelta, se lanzó en la desordenada cama y cerró los ojos un momento, en su estado se cansaba más aunque no hiciera mucho.

La puerta sonó, pero hizo caso omiso a aquello, las imágenes que su propia mente le regalaba en esos momentos eran más alentadoras para ella que la realidad. Sintió como la puerta se abría, el chillido suave de la bisagra, habían pasos pero no se detuvo a contar cuantos eran.

- Annie – la voz de su amiga le llamo.

- Jo, está todo listo – le dijo, mientras se reincorporaba para mirar a su amiga. Pero cuando la miró, sus ojos se fueron a la figura que se encontraba a un lado de la morena.

Era él…. ¿era él?. Sintió que su mente una vez más le jugaba malas pasadas, sintió que sus piernas temblaban, se sintió vulnerable y tonta. Cerró los ojos y se lanzó hacia atrás otra vez, quería borrar aquella imagen de su mente, quería sanar heridas no quería que se las restregaran en el rostro.

- Annie - ¡era su voz! Aquello era algo que su mente nunca había podido copiar, se levantó otra vez y le miró asustada.

Ahora si estaba completamente loca, y todo el mundo tenía razón.

- Annie, de verdad es él, está vivo, le encontraron y salvaron – le dijo la morena sonriendo.

- ¿Finnick? – su voz tembló, se levantó de un salto.

El rubio corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, aprisionándola entre sus brazos y besando todo su rostro sin parar, mientras las lágrimas caían raudas por las mejillas de la pelirroja. Johanna decidió salir de la habitación y darles la privacidad que merecían.

- ¡estás vivo! – fue el grito ahogado de la chica, mientras se separaba de él asustada.

- estoy vivo, estoy contigo – susurraba mientras le acariciaba el rostro – no quiero volver a irme lejos – volvió a murmurar mientras se acercaba a sus labios – ahora, los dos podremos vivir en paz – la beso con suavidad, y luego otra vez, y otra vez.

- los tres – murmuró ella contra su cuerpo.

- claro, no podemos dejar a Johanna sola – le sonrió con ternura.

- en ese caso, los cuatro –

- ¿ah? – el rostro del rubio se descuadró frente a ella. Su novia siempre había tenido un corazón de oro, pero él quería recuperar todo el tiempo que le había robado la guerra a ambos, y si metían más gente en sus vidas que no conocieran la cosa se volvería más complicada.

- lo único que me quedó de ti, está aquí – le dijo con ternura, mientras tomaba su mano y la pasaba por su vientre.

El chico abrió los ojos y la miró asombrado, luego miró su estómago aun plano. Los ojos de Annie le miraron curiosos, y la sonrisa en su rostro se formó sin darle siquiera tiempo de pensar en ella. Estaba seguro que sólo el día que se casó con aquella chica había sentido él mismo palpitar en su pecho, las mismas hormigas en su cuerpo y el mismo picor en sus ojos. Se abalanzó sobre ella mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello y la abrazaba con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas caían libres desde sus ojos.

Johanna entró a la habitación para avisar que era hora de irse a la estación de trenes, que si no perderían el viaje. Y se encontró con aquella escena, sintió la ternura llenarla.

- ¿Vez Annie? – Dejó salir, ganándose la mirada de la pareja frente a ella – te dije que todo iría bien – sonrió.

La pelirroja se soltó del rubio y corrió donde su amiga, ahora su mundo era perfecto y estaba completo.

**Quiero que revivan a Finnick, quiero que nunca haya muerto**

**Quiero que vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ;A; devuélvanmelo!**

**Lo amaba con todo mi corazón, y lo matan :( siempre rompen mi corazón en estos libros… :C (J.K TÚ TAMBIÉN). **

**En fin, al fin pude terminar de escribirlo, he tenido un billón de cosas y no había tenido tiempo Dx. Espero lo disfruten, a mi me ha hecho llorar el pensar que Odair reviva :c**

**Besos, **Eimi.


End file.
